To You
by rolliepollie44
Summary: After leaving the temple, Raimundo and Kimiko must find ways to keep their newly founded relationship from falling apart from the distance.. to bad things break easier then things build.. Rai/Kim
1. Chapter 1: Kimiko

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN the characters, the show, nothing. :(**

**Dedicated to: zestychicken2 – ah, you don't even know how much she helped me with this chapter!! :)**

Raimundo I miss you.  
Raimundo I _need _you.  
Raimundo, where are you?

--

Kimiko stared into the depths of her empty mailbox. It had been this way for days; her father's mail was forwarded immediately to his business headquarters which left little to no mail to end up in their mailbox at home. Kimiko wanted to throw something in there, literally use her bare hands to sculpt the mailbox into a morphed shape of some sort, all because Raimundo **would not** write her back.

It had been four whole weeks away from the temple,  
three weeks and five days since she wrote a letter to Raimundo,  
leaving three weeks and five days of endless waiting for something in return.

The dark haired girl turned on her heel and wandered back up her driveway. She had woke up tangled in thoughts, her hair tangled and ratty, the sheets tangled around her body. Last night was a blur of business men, and their suit clad sons commenting on her made up beauty, and all she did was nod and deny dances because Raimundo's touch would be tainted if any of them got their hands on her. Her father was disappointed in that but he never thought about how disappointed she was that two days after she returned _home_, he returned to his private jet and left for another business trip. Keiko was over, she was still sleeping, and Kimiko should have been. It had been a late night but how could she sleep when all she could think about was a damned letter.

"Kimiko what are you doing?" Keiko asked, walking down the stairs, her dress hugging her curves, eye make up finding its place everywhere but her eyes.

Keiko didn't know how deeply Kimiko missed Raimundo, she just knew they were dating, but to Keiko, dating was a fling, especially when it involved a boy halfway across the country. Keiko had danced like a demon, her hands touched various shoulders, her smile dancing for somebody new every few minutes, but Keiko didn't have somebody she was in love with, nobody to wait around for, nobody to call _hers._Kimiko had grown up, she was seventeen now, although at the moment she didn't look much older then fifteen. Her make up as well was down her face, finding its home in her pores, and the red cocktail dress that was so smooth last night, was now wrinkled and tattered, because god knows she rolled around while she was _trying_ to sleep. But that didn't change her mind set, she still had a temper, that would never leave, and at the moment it was hotter and fierier then it had been in a long, long, time, but she had fallen for somebody, and that somebody changed her mind on a lot of things.

"I was just seeing if anything came in the mail," Kimiko wiped at her eyes, "Just because you know…" she shrugged and walked towards the kitchen knowing Keiko would follow.

"Oh…" Keiko nodded and followed just how Kimiko knew she would, "You look exhausted."

Kimiko laughed, "You do too!"

Keiko smiled and sat down at the table resting her head on her arms, "It was a LONG night…" she smirked, "You can only flirt so much before suffering severe exhaustion."

Kimiko shook her head and grabbed two one of a kind mugs from the cupboard, pouring some seemingly old but still hot coffee into them and setting one in front of Keiko, "I'm sure it did…"

"You wouldn't know because you denied every stud that came your way…" Keiko joked, cupping her hands around the coffee cup and smirking up at her beautiful friend, the one who looked so innocent and so happy but had so much buried underneath her.

Kimiko shook her head and took a sip of the drink, pursing her lips as the liquid splashed her tongue, "You just wouldn't get it…" She got up from her chair and grabbed the sugar dumping a large amount to her cup.

"Oh that's right…" Keiko said raising an eyebrow, "You're in looooveee!"

Kimiko blinked and stared down at her coffee. She was in love, too bad it seemed Raimundo wasn't, and if he wasn't… then the fact she was meant little to nothing.

**A/N: Sooo there was my first chapter, if anybody reads this; I'll defiantly update it sooner then later, sorry for how short it is, it'll get longer as time progresses. Review?!? :)**

**- rolliepollie44**


	2. Chapter 2: Raimundo

_Raimundo,_

_It's been two days too long. I miss you, and I hope you miss me too! My father just left, he's been here for two whole days and he's already gone again. Oh well, at least Keiko's here to keep me company. She just doesn't get you and I, but maybe someday she'll understand? Things are getting harder, I've got business parties lined up that I have to attend, and I feel a lot of tension between my father and me… Basically the state of his business in the hands of me but I just don't know if I can do it. I'm sure things are tough for you too but I really hope you're doing okay. Don't spare a detail I want to know EVERYTHING!_

_With lots of love,  
__Kimiko._

Raimundo smiled at almost every word in the letter. He had read over it every day trying to conjure things to say back. He wanted to promise Kimiko the world in his letter, tell her that whatever she had to do it would all work out, be he couldn't promise that, not when he was all the way back in Brazil, a million miles away from her.

The things he had been up to had made it hard for him to find any time at all to reply. Ever since he returned, he'd been working two jobs, and had rented an apartment that he shared with another boy, but basically, he was on his own. Whenever he picked up the pen to write her back, something else came up, weather it was his job calling him, his **other** job calling, or even the one friend he had made calling, it always seemed to happen in his only moment of free time. On top of all the hard work he had been putting in he was also attending night classes at a university so that he could graduate and get a much better paying job hopefully somewhere far away from home. His homework had brutally attacked all the counter tops, along with dirty take out bins, and bills that were due in another week; bills that he just couldn't pay at the moment.

His roommate was a simple, unkempt, mangy, blonde with a burly upper body and thick straight hair that hung quite a bit longer then Raimundo's. Raimundo and him never really made proper introduction, they nodded, waved, agreed on financial stuff and argued about dinner. His name was Jake… at least that was what Rai always thought, but he could be completely wrong, and he was only seen about three times in a whole week. His girlfriend on the other hand hung around quite often, seemingly waiting for him, but then again Raimundo could have got that wrong too. Normally whenever he exited his bedroom for some, less then fresh air, or a piece of whatever was lying around, she'd be sitting around waiting for him to come home. Raimundo found her behavior peculiar but she was at least some sort of company for him.

On this specific day she was hanging around again, turns out Jake had promised to come around later and just told her to wait and make herself at home which often she did. Her hair was long, beautiful, wavy and brown, and her skin was tan, obviously a local unlike her boyfriend who had come all the way to Brazil from somewhere in the states. Raimundo waved at her, no longer thinking on the letter but thinking about the calculus homework sitting next to her on the couch that just so happened to be his.

"What's up?" Rai asked, making small talk as he poured himself a glass of juice.

She turned and smiled, resting her hands underneath her chin as she leaned on the back of the worn down couch, "Oh nothing much… Waiting for Jake but what's new?"

Raimundo chuckled and grabbed another glass, "You thirsty?" he asked her.

"If you're pouring!" she responded with a smirk watching him pour the thin clear liquid into a glass.

He handed her the glass and reached for his algebra book. She said thank you in return but slapped her hand down over the book before he could take it.

"Math homework Raimundo?" she questioned, "Don't you ever have any fun!"

The girl had known Rai for less then a month but the patterns she had seen from him showed signs that no, he did not have fun. All he ever did was school work, and job work, occasionally he'd cook and joke, so he seemed pretty okay but if she hadn't of struck a conversation up the first time she was around then she would have assumed he was pretty dull.

"I have plenty of fun!" he snarled, sipping at the grape flavored liquid, "I'll have more fun when I get my work done…"

"Hmm.." she said placing the tip of her finger on her cheek to appear like she was thinking really hard, "After you finish math, you'll continue on writing a very large essay about boring stuff, and THEN you'll have to go to work until what- midnight and fr-,"

Raimundo put a hand up, "Trust me, I have time for fun in-between all that!" He sighed and shook his head at his lie.

"Sure you do," she teased, twisting her hair around her index finger and letting go of his book allowing him to swoop it up in his hands.

"I'll show you!" he challenged lifting his book up over his head and slowly dropping it down like he was lifting weights.

She stood up on the couch, her body only slightly towering over Raimundo who was on the ground, "Then show me!"

"How?" he asked turning his head to the side and crossing his arms with the book tucked in between them.

She sighed, thinking about what she would make him do, "Uh…"

"Gisele!" a voice from the door called.

"Jake!" she said jumping down and running over to him, "I'm just trying to get Raimundo over here to have some fun…" she looked up at him.

Jake shrugged and removed himself from the grasp she had put on him, "Rai doesn't have fun…"

Raimundo glared and turned to go back to his room, "I HAVE FUN!"

"He could come into the city with us, this weekend?"

Gisele nodded at the idea, "Yeah, Rai, We'll have some friends along, it'll be great!"

Raimundo bit his lip but nodded, he didn't like everyone viewing him as boring plus he knew he could use a night of something to do other then work, and more work, "Okay, fine, I'll go! I'll show you that I'm fun!" he proclaimed.

Jake shrugged, he didn't care either way, but whatever made his girlfriend happy, he would put up with, besides Raimundo was pretty cool, it might do them both well to get to know each other a bit better.

"Now if you'll excuse me," Raimundo carried on, "I'm going to go do math!" he smiled lazily and walked off.

**A/N: Well, their's Raimundo... he was kinda boring, but things should pick up! :P  
Thanks so much for reading and reviewing; I really, really appreciate it! :D**

**- rolliepollie44**


	3. Chapter 3: Kimiko

_Kimiko,_

_I'm sorry this is so late. You won't believe me when I tell you that I work TWO jobs, and go to school, but that's what has been keeping me away from writing you back. I've made a new… friend or two. They aren't very social but I guess that's okay, and their nothing like you, and Clay, and Omi, of course. So yeah, tell me everything… Love you, Miss you._

_Rai_

Kimiko took in a deep breath and set the letter down on her desk. She'd expected something much longer but then again Raimundo was never an overachiever, despite he sounded like one. It wasn't that she was angry; it was just that she wanted to hear every last detail. What he had for dinner, how many times he wrote the word 'the'… she had become quite obsessive over this boy. Mostly though, she was sad, because he was living a separate life and she couldn't pull herself too. Keiko had emerged from the bathroom, a towel wrapped tightly around her hair.

"Everything okay?" she asked, wondering what had replaced the excited aura in the room with a very down, glum one.

Kimiko stood up and painted a smile on her face, "Everything's perfect…!"

Keiko nodded and smiled, "Yeah… Yeah…" she quit nodding her head and held out a finger, her smile turning upside down, "You better not be lying to me…"

Kimiko bit her lip and handed Keiko the letter, falling back on the chair and letting out a groan. Keiko's eyes quickly scanned the letter and she set it down gently.

"At lest he wrote back?" she tried to reassure Kimiko.

Kimiko nodded, "He's got friends…"

Keiko laughed, "Well what did you think? He was going to live his life in complete and utter loneliness until he could find his way back to you? Sounds like he's enjoying himself, maybe you should too…" she raised an eyebrow indicating she was plotting something.

Kimiko rested her head on her hand, damp hair sliding its way between crevices in her fingers, "I…"

"Don't even try that with me! You don't enjoy anything anymore… You're like a limp noodle… It's painful to watch!" she slid the towel onto the floor and walked back into the bathroom pulling through the tangled, black, mess with a brush.

Kimiko stared at the stack of papers that had collected on her desk, lots of boring things, a few phone numbers, some invitations, and some school stuff. Sliding the letter underneath her to do pile, she put a smile on and walked into the bathroom, pulling out a blow dryer and sitting on the counter next to Keiko.

"You think I should have some fun, eh?" Kimiko questioned.

Keiko turned to her and smirked, "Some fun? I think a lot of fun is much more appropriate for the situation we're in…"

The two girls giggled and got to work, noise erupting in the small bathroom, able to be heard all the way through the home.

"You know!" Keiko said brushing some eye shadow on her lids, "I think I know somebody just perfect to get your mind off of Raimundo! He's so brilliant-,"

"It's a he?" Kimiko questioned placing her hands on her hips and glaring at Keiko.

"Well..." the girl mumbled trying to wipe the smirk of her face, "It may just be a boy… But let me finish, he's smart, he's charming, cute, HILARIOUS, and is so laid back! Kimi he's everything you need."

Kimiko shook her head, "He's everything I have… except for maybe the smart part BUT no, Keiko!"

Keiko huffed, "What are you cutting yourself off from all males? Have you ever heard of a GUY friend? Kimiko! Just talk to him, I met him like two years ago he's real sweet, I promise!"

Kimiko shook her head, "I don't want to meet new people, I WANT to go somewhere… Let's hop on a plane and just leave!"

Keiko glanced out of the side of her eye, "Go somewhere? Like where?" she was practically bouncing up and down, the only traveling the girl had done lately were boring trips where she sat around in a hotel for most of it, with Kimiko she knew their would be excitement.

"Let's go to… Brazil." Kimiko smiled flashing both her bottom and top teeth.

Keiko frowned, "You only want to go there so you can see him!"

Kimiko shook her head, "That is NOT the only reason I want to go there! I want to go there for the shopping and the dancing and…"

Keiko raised an eyebrow, "How great do you really think it's going to be?"

Kimiko huffed, "It'll be different! Come on Keiko, we've seen everything else, Brazil will be different and I promise I won't even look for Raimundo."

Keiko hunched forward on the sink, "Fine, but only because I have nothing better to do and I swear if…"

"YAY!" Kimiko jumped up and wrapped her arms around the other girl, "Go home, go pack!! We're going to Brazil!"

Keiko scrunched her noise in displeasure, "You're so…" she couldn't hold back her smile any longer, "Alright IT'LL be a blast!"

Kimiko nodded and placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "That it will!"

Keiko turned on her heel to leave the estate while Kimiko walked her to the door. Her friend disappeared quickly living Kimiko alone in her palace. She sighed and ran back towards her room, digging through the piles of paper until she could find the letter. Once it was in her hands she quickly pulled it into her chest, cradling it and letting out a long sigh. She traced her fingers along the edges as she read it over just one more time. Before she left, before she packed, before she thought about flights, she would reply to his letter but she would not send it, didn't want to seem like she was waiting around. Secretly her ploy was to find Raimundo in Brazil although that seemed rather impossible. Instead she decided she'd go for the fun, for the dancing, for the shopping, and all the things she went anywhere else for. She wanted to enjoy herself instead of moping around and now she didn't have to wait around for a letter, it was there in her hands.

Quickly grabbing a pen and some paper she started writing a detail letter, thinking it had much to much information she threw it away and started over again, only mentioning she would be taking a trip soon but never mentioning where she would be going.

**A/N:** **Yay! I'm finally getting somewhere. :P  
Sorry, this was a later update and it wasn't a very enteraining one at that...  
But, the next few chapters should get more interesting?  
Thanks for reading, reviewing, etc. :)**

- rolliepollie44


End file.
